Lost Dreams
by IridescentMist
Summary: Based on the plot line of Final Fantasy XII but with added areas to Ivalice. Alexandrina never wanted the life she had, she couldn't wait to leave and finally be able to explore the world. But when the war Archadia decides to wage begins she has no choice but to face her responsibilities. She meets a thief along the way and her long desired adventure finally begins. OC story
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first time publishing but I've had this written up for a long time, probably two years or so. But I kept improving it all that time. I haven't written anything new for it for a while though and I'm hoping this will inspire me to finish it and continue writing a non fanfiction piece I'm working on too. But thanks for even clicking on this, it means a lot! Sophie

* * *

**Lost Dreams**

_Prologue_

His sword dropped with a clatter to the ground and my dreams of being free with it. No. No, not him. That should be me. Why couldn't I do anything? This war must end no more killing, no more suffering. No more! My country will be free from the Empire's grasp, even if it takes my last breath. I won't ever give up, however long it takes.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**Maia**_

_Zalia, Lanziana, Ivalice_

"Teach me, Zelos, please."

"No, small sister of mine, this blade would take your foot clean off if you dropped it."

"If'? I won't, promise. And I'm not that small, I'm almost fourteen!"

"Still only thirteen and that's way too young." Zelos said resolutely, crossing his arms.

"What if a war were to start? Hmm? I would be defenceless" I said in a higher pitched voice.

"Stop pestering me and I'll teach you then." He sighed and then pulled a small mythril sword from the wooden rack behind him and passed it to me. "Now, Alex, can you hold it with one hand?" I weighed the blade in hand and suddenly thrust it at my brother, stopping just as the tip brushed his leather chest plate.

"I guess you handle it then." He said pushing the blade away carefully with his finger tip.

"Yeah, I guess I can" I said with a smile. We began my training with a sword that day. I enjoyed spending time with Zelos, he may be annoying but he's my brother.

One day, a week later, my best friend and palace servant, Zafrena, came to the training arena.

"My Lady? Your father calls for you, you too, my Lord."

"You're good, sister mine. You learn quickly too, soon you'll be one of the best swords people in Ivalice."

"Told you I'm good! Can you teach me to shoot a bow and arrow too?" I asked eagerly.

"Once you've mastered the sword. Also I'll teach you how to handle an axe and a spear. I'll tell you a secret, it's how versatile you can be in a battlefield, if you only know how to handle a sword and you lose your sword in battle you may not find another so you need to be able to pick up any weapon available and know how to use it." He said quietly to me. I nodded with enthusiasm. I wanted to learn how to fight, not wear fiddly dresses and learn how to dance. I don't like dancing. "Let's go and see what our dear father wants, shall we?" He said. I nodded and we both walked toward the main dining hall where father usually was.

"His majesty, King Roturres, will see you both now." Announced the tight faced door person outside the hall. We strode through the doors that the servants held open for us.

"My dear children, Zelos, Alexandrina, come, sit by my side." We went and sat on either side of him. "Tell me, now, what have you both been up to?" Oh no, did he know I'd been training? Did he disapprove?

"Little Alex here has been learning to fight." said Zelos smugly, obviously knowing I'd get in trouble. I just stared at the white marble floor.

"Has she now? About time, I think. Your mother used to be a great bows woman, amazing aim. She was able to hit her mark, no matter how small, from well over fifty feet away. She was a great soldier." Father said, smiling. Zelos' mouth dropped.

"But... But... She's way too young!" he blurted at father.

Father turned to face my brother.

"Maybe. But you clearly think she's ready. Caily always thought she'd be a great weapons master." Caily was our mother, she died giving birth to me nearly fourteen years ago. I miss her deeply, she sounded like an exceptional lady. Her mother, my grandmother, was also an extremely amazing woman; except no one's seen her in well over a year.

"Now, children, continue your training." Father then rose and walked upstairs to his personal chambers. I smiled at Zelos and he returned it.

_Three years later_

"Perfect, sister-mine." My arrow landed neatly in the centre of the target.

"Why, thank you." I said graciously. I had now mastered the sword, the bow and arrow, the axe and the spear. Zafrena suddenly appeared, out of breath and scared.

"Quick! You must both go to the war room. Archadia is advancing towards Lanziana!"

I threw my bow to the ground. Horror spread over my face and fear coursed though me. Both my brother and I sprinted to the war room. The Empire wouldn't attack, surely? They hadn't made a move in over a decade; even then they only took a small outlying village close to Archadia itself.

We burst into the war room. Father looked up from the map on the table. It showed Zalia, the Royal Skycity, and Roturres, my father's namesake city, being advanced by Archadia, the Empire. Zalia is a floating city, a Skycity, out to sea from Roturres. Both, and some of the surrounding lands and villages, form Lanziana, our country.

"Alexandrina, you must stay here," To hell I was, "Zelos, you are to come with me to fight at the front line" Zelos nodded once.

"Father, I could come. My magick's the most powerful in the palace and I'm good with a sword...!" I protested but father cut me off.

"No, you haven't practised your magick since your sixteenth birthday, which was nearly a year ago now. You must hold down the home front and keep Lanziana from Archadia." Father stared at me sternly. A frown creased my forehead.

"But..." I began to protest.

"No buts, please, daughter." he begged, his eyes filled with anguish and worry. Deep down he knew he wasn't coming back from the front line, I didn't want to admit it to myself but I, too, knew he wouldn't return.

"Please. Don't go. I'm not even seventeen yet..." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. I may have been training but inside I'm still a scared child who just wants a quiet, simple life with no fighting, no empires and no monsters, who scare me to death. I just want my family safe.

"I know, my sweet child." Father smiled a little then went back to the tactics plan with Zelos. I walked out of the war room. No one's going to keep me from the fight. I may be scared but I have to protect my brother and my father. When this all ends and father gives Zelos the crown I'll leave and become a sky pirate and travel Ivalice. I don't want to stay rooted in one place anymore. Especially as a princess where everyone worships the ground you walk on.

I strode down the stairs into the armoury and tore some judge's armour from the rack. The metallic clanking and scraping reminded me that this wasn't practice, it was a war. I jammed the helmet over my head. I hoped I wasn't too short. I walked up the stairs with heavy feet, not from the armour but from guilt, the guilt of disobeying my father.

I stood silent in front of my regiment; or rather judge Dran's regiment. My father gave a speech on valiance and glory. He gave a sword to my brother as a sign of trust and leadership. The men in front of me all raised a cheer at this. Then the next thing I know we're boarding the airships.

_Roturres, Lanziana, Ivalice_

The fight was intense. Imperials hounded us from all sides. I don't even want to think about how many people my sword has sliced through. I've never killed in my life before. It's a war now though, but I just can't bear it when I hear their agonised screams as my blade slips past flesh and bone, and the blood... There's so much. It covers the slate slabs in this courtyard. Grey has become red. That's the image I can't get out of my mind. A red sea which froths and its waves are screams of death.

Father! My words won't leave my mouth. I tried to summon my magick but something in me held me back, stopping me.

"Father! Look out!" I yell but it's too late, an Imperial judge's blade cuts his head off. The head bounces, the crack of bone on stone, it rolls towards my feet. Its face stained with blood, its white hair matted with mud. "Zelos!" I cried. The same sword went through my brother, his face a depiction of pure agony as he fell into the sea of red. His sword dropped with a clatter to the ground and my dreams of being free with it. No. No, not him. That should be me. Why couldn't I do anything? This war must end, no more killing, no more suffering. No more! My country will be free from the Empire's grasp, even if it takes my last breath. I won't ever give up, however long it takes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Two years later_**

_Dalmascan Estersand, Dalmasca, Ivalice_

My dear cousin. Ashelia Dalmasca. It may have been two years now but we were like sisters. She was cool and calm but a true soldier for her country yet I was always full of fire and quite brash but I never wanted to fight and the monsters of Ivalice scared me to death. They never frightened Ashe. But war hardens you and you learn to cope with these things, I did, sort of. Some called Ashe and I soul twins because we were so close. My father and her father were brothers. When Ashe lost her country, Dalmasca, she had nothing left to fight for and she took her own life. I still have something to fight for, my freedom. I still dream of travelling Ivalice but I have to free Lanziana from Archadia.

The Royal City of Rabanastre stands before me. Its towers stand majestically for all to see, the skyscrapers reflect silver light in all directions and stand as beacons to lost travellers across the deserts. I have crossed the Dalmascan Estersand so many times just looking for rebels to help me defeat the Empire.

The wind is harsh and dry; it's dried out my ivy green eyes. This land has become merciless, just like the wind, and sand from the deserts I've travelled has become encrusted in my mahogany locks like jewels in bronzed metal.

I'm not going to give up hope.

_Rabanastre, Dalmasca, Ivalice_

Rabanastre is a wonderful place, it's so colourful, but there's the ever constant watch of the Imperials. The streets are paved with grey slate slabs similar to ones back at Roturres. I hadn't been back to Lanziana since the battle for it, which we lost and I fled from.

But Rabanastre is so lively and vibrant, the people may have lost everything but they still find a way to make it through each day, I struggle in that area. The main square, where I usually listen out for information, has the most intricate fountain at its centre; it's a tall pillar with many jets of water spraying outwards. Many knowledgeable people sit around it, or even on the pillar itself. The city has become my temporary home; some people here owe me a few favours and let me stay with them for a while.

The Sandsea Bar. I often check for anyone who I could help then later call in a favour when I'm ready to take on the Empire. It seemed like double crossing and I know my father wouldn't approve, but who else can I call on to help me reclaim my country?

Tomaj, who works at the Sandsea, is a good friend of mine and helps look out for rebels for me but he doesn't know who I really am. Nobody does.

I walked through Rabanastre at a steady pace and tried to look casual, I've learnt that if you blend in the Imperials don't follow you. I pushed open the huge wooden doors of the Sandsea and claimed a stool at the bar.

"Ah, Maia. I was wondering when you'd return. You didn't stop by when you last visited the Empire. By the way, how was Archades?" said Tomaj as he walked up to me.

"Unpleasant, as always. I would have stopped by but I heard there were rebels in the east." Seeing as I didn't want anyone to know who I was I used the name Maia, it's a shortened version of Remaia, my second name. If anyone found out who I was I would be killed, the Empire assumed I was already dead, just like my cousin.

"Well, I may have found you a partner. He's only seventeen but he got my mark out in the Estersand." Tomaj said as he handed me a glass of dewberry wine.

"Where is he?" I asked taking a sip of the wine, sweet as candy that wine. Any help I could get was certainly worth my time.

"Trying to get in the palace and give the new consort a nice welcome by stealing the palace treasure." He said with a smirk. I put my glass down and gently bit my lip in thought.

"Hmm. Perhaps I could help..." I pondered aloud.

"You'll get caught. Then who'll help defeat the Empire?" said Tomaj in a calm voice. I hate it when he's right but I've got to earn this boy's trust.

"What's his name?"

"Vaan. Vaan Ratsbane. His brother, Reks, was killed by the traitor knight, Basch." Basch had once been a loyal and trustworthy knight but he'd killed King Raminas, my uncle and King of Dalmasca. Tomaj looked round when the bar's doors opened and closed. I drank the remaining drop of my wine and pushed my glass to the side.

"Ah, Vaan. I believe I may have found you some help." said Tomaj to the boy who was obviously Vaan. I swivelled round on my stool. He had short blond hair and a face that looked quite old for his age. Vaan faced me and took in my tall leather boots and my ragged white shirt which I'd torn purposely halfway up my arms, my tanned leather bolero tied tight across my chest with old red ribbon. I smiled. This could be interesting.

"I heard you were planning a palace break in and thought I could help, I'm pretty good with a sword."

"Do you want the treasure?" questioned Vaan, crossing his arms.

"No. Just revenge on the Empire." I said sweetly. I saw understanding flicker across his face.

"Ok. Maybe we can help each other."

"Tell me the plan then, unless you don't want my help." I said leaning slightly forward off of my rickety bar stool.

"You'd better be good with a sword. Ok, first we traverse the Garamsythe waterway, go into the palace cellars, get past the guards, open the treasury with this sun stone I got from the nomads grab the treasure and then go back the way we came. Simple as that really." To me it seemed too simple but help is help.

"Well then, let's go." I jumped off my stool, gave a quick nod to Tomaj and both Vaan and I ran out the doors. We came to a staircase leading down into Lowtown. Lowtown is the underground of Rabanastre; it's a town with people who can't afford to live in the luxury above.

"There's a warehouse with an entrance to the waterway in the northern sprawl." said Vaan as we walked through the dark and gloomy alleys.

"Vaan! Vaan!" yelled a voice behind us. It was a young girl of about thirteen.

"Oh, hey, Filo. How's the buccaneer's brigade?"

The small girl was full of energy. "It's goin' great, thanks. We're almost ready to venture into the skies. Sky piratin' at last." She turned and looked at me then turned back to Vaan with a cheeky smile on her face. "Is that your girlfriend, Vaan? She's very pretty." she said in a pleased voice. I stood back and let Vaan handle it. I smiled at the young girl's determination to be a sky pirate, she reminded me of myself.

"No, Filo, she isn't my girlfriend. We're just discussing business." Vaan sighed.

"Ah, business. I see. Well, see ya later, Vaan!" She turned and waved as she ran into the darkness.

"Sorry about that. Children." Vaan said with a small laugh.

"It's fine. We were all like that once." In another time it seems.

We reached the warehouse and crept inside. Vaan unbolted the gate and it swung open. We slipped unnoticed into the waterway. And I have never seen so many sewer rats in my entire life. One after the other. I wouldn't have been able to kill them all by myself. Vaan was quite handy with a sword. The waterway itself was dark and the stones were dressed in green slime. There was a stench of mould and mustiness. A constant dripping of water sounded throughout the many winding paths and steps. I ran along the narrow ledges above where the water ran, the ducts were empty though but instead of the danger of the murky water that had once flowed through them there was now a steep drop to where muddy puddles lay undisturbed. The maze of thin, slimy pathways didn't seem to end. But then we reached a stairway with a yellow glow at the top, not like the blue green reflections of the water in the waterway.

We climbed the stairs, not truly knowing what we would find.

_The Royal Palace, Rabanastre, Dalmasca, Ivalice_

We emerged in a cellar filled with many fine wines and other liqueurs. Bottles and kegs rested on shelves lining the room, dust had settled on all of them, clearly no one had tried them in a long time. Shame to let them lie here so people can't admire the work that went into making these ancient liquids. I scanned the room, checking for traps and other devices. It was a rather small room but deep under the palace which meant only the best stuff was kept down here.

"I hear music upstairs, the banquet must be starting." said Vaan as he put his sword away. I began to tie mine back to my belt when Vaan put a hand on mine. My heart beat furiously and I lifted my eyes to him. Was he going to kill me now that I had helped him to get in here? His touch was warm and gentle, it scared me.

"Can I see your sword a moment?" he asked. With an internal sigh of relief I nodded and handed it to him. "I've never seen such a sword in my life before, you can't find this in any shop around here. Where'd you get it?"

"There's a long story attached to my sword and a reason why you can't get them anywhere. But the short answer is there's only one and it was made for me especially. One and a half hands. A twin core of holy and dark magicite with a pure silver surrounding forming the actual blade which is coated in Zodiac ore."

"Zodiac ore?! That's rare stuff, and the skill to melt it... Woah, that's one fine blade you have there. Do you channel magick through it as well then? It just that you have a magicite core..."

"I used to, when I first got it. But not anymore..." Not after the accident.

"I see. Well, these stairs should lead us closer to the treasury; it's definitely not down here."

"Well, we should leave now then. Before they stop the servants going into the main hall."

We ran up the stairs and into what appeared to be the main cellar. Just the thought of the Archadian consort above me in the dining hall made my blood boil. Vayne, the emperor's eldest son had been chosen to be Dalmasca's consort. It had probably been him who ordered the attacks on Lanziana, Dalmasca and Nabradia. Vayne had killed his own two brothers because they had brought shame upon the Empire. The emperor only had two sons left now, Vayne and his youngest son, Larsa. Sadly if the emperor died Vayne would come into power and he would take the whole of Ivalice, including Rozzaria, the empire in the south, which was just as big as Archadia. I knew if there was a war Dalmasca and Lanziana would be the battle grounds.

Vaan and I ran through the cellars until we came to where the palace servants were working, out of sight of the guests upstairs. Guards were stood at the foot of stairs that led up to a pair of gold plated doors at the top. We ran and joined the gathering crowd at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay down here until the guests have left the palace. We'll call you when they're gone." said one of the guards.

"Vaan!' I whispered quietly, 'we can't stay here that long! I think I overheard plans of rebels attacking tonight."

"I know! I'll think of something."

A palace servant came over to us. "What are you two whispering about? Trying to get upstairs, are you? I know what you're trying to do..." I held my breath, my head was saying run but my feet were saying where? We were trapped. "You're hungry, aren't you? Here, I'll distract the guard and you can both sneak upstairs."

"Thank you." I said graciously. I waved at the guard and he began to walk over to the three of us.

"Sir, I was wondering what you thought about this decor..." The servant occupied the guard and Vaan and I ran for it. We ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. The guard hadn't noticed yet. Vaan pulled open one of the heavy gold plated doors and we slipped inside, into the maze of corridors which, somewhere, contained the hidden door to the treasury. Guards stood at several junctions in the labyrinth of corridors; there was no way we could fight off that many with just two of us.

Suddenly Vaan yelled at the guards, "hey, over here!" and then he ran. I bit my lip and thought we're going to die. I ran after him as he sprinted up the corridor ahead. Then I realised. The guards had been standing in front of the treasury door and now they had moved. We weren't going to die! We turned the corner then we got to where the guards had been. There was a decorative air vent in front of us. This isn't a door. My heart dropped, it wouldn't take long for the guards to notice us here, we were sitting ducks. Vaan felt around the edges of the vent for some sort of lever or switch, I, meanwhile, kept my eye out for guards but was quick becoming paranoid.

"I think... I've got it." said Vaan, there was a small click and the entire wall with the vent in it slid down into the marble floor. We cautiously stepped over the gap and as soon as we were in the door rose up violently and slammed shut.

"No turning back now." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Vaan nodded in agreement and we walked down the dark, damp corridor before us. I leant against a large wooden door and pushed it open to reveal the treasury. Vaan rushed inside and immediately began grabbing gold, jewels; whatever he could get his hands on. He was filling his pockets and I was looking at some of my relative's treasures, shame they were being stolen but this is what war drives people to. He was an orphan of the war, like me, I could understand why he hated the Empire.

A small click and a mechanical whirring behind me drew my attention. The Goddess Virtusa statue's head had opened to reveal a glowing orange stone, a piece of magicite. Magicite contains powerful magicks and is sold for gold in the markets around Ivalice. This didn't look like any magicite I knew of though. It looked different. It looked like nethicite. I carefully removed the blue black stone from my pocket to compare the two stones. My stone was nethicite, a legendary stone containing Mist, the source of all magicks. The blue black crystal-like shard I held in my hand proved I was a princess; it glowed whenever a descendent of the Dynast-King held it. My blue shard was called the Midnight shard.

There were four shards. Midnight was the Lanziana royal family's, the Dawn shard lay in the Dynast-King's tomb, the Midlight shard was Nabradian royalty's but it is now lost after the war for Nabudis, the royal city of Nabradia, and the Dusk shard belonged to Dalmascan royalty. I believe the orange crystal in the statue to be the Dusk shard. But I didn't say anything to Vaan, who was still filling his pockets behind me. I don't want to give any clues as to who I am. Vaan turned around, examining his spoils. Then he saw the Dusk shard and snatched it from the statue.

"You did say you didn't want any treasure." he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes, that's right, and I still don't." I slowly slipped my nethicite back into my pocket, the danger I went through to get it... I wasn't giving it up now.

"Good," Vaan turned to face the statue again and he looked at what he thought was magicite, 'this'll be worth a few gil.' Gil was short for gold in Ivalice. I continued looking at the artefacts but my mind was screaming at me to leave, that every second spent here raised our chances of being caught.

My heart froze. The door behind us, the way out, made a harsh clanking sound. My breathing quickened. My pulse raced. I whipped around to see who was going to kill us. Vaan was already looking that way. A man stood there.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He had tawny brown hair and wore a white shirt with an intricate olive green and gold vest over it. He was very handsome but my ever vigilant mind told me he was a thief, why else would he be in a palace treasury? Vaan and I must have looked like thieves as well, plundering his loot before he had gotten here. That made us, now, his targets. He would kill us to get his treasure. A beautiful viera stepped out from behind him.

Viera are an ancient race, one of the many different races in Ivalice. They look like humans except they have amazing strength and stamina, they also have long nails, almost like claws. All viera wear high heeled shoes because their feet are long and they have claw like toenails. They are also a lot taller than humans; the average height of a viera is about six feet. But their most distinguishing features are the long, hare like ears on the tops of their heads.

This particular viera was dark skinned and had snow white hair which was tied back in a long ponytail. She wore a suit of onyx coloured armour. Her eyes, like most viera's, were red and hers were old and wise but her body was youthful.

"Hand over the magicite." said the man, holding out his hand towards us.

"I found it!" yelled Vaan stubbornly.

"Vaan! Don't! You'll get us killed!" I hissed in his ear. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the man reach behind his back, his hand returned to his side with a gun. I clutched Vaan, ready to drag him out of the way if this came to a fight.

A large explosion suddenly shook the ground beneath my feet. It looks like the rebels had decided to make a move and welcome the new consort. Vaan took the chance to get away whilst the thieves were distracted. He dragged me past them, pushing them out of the way, and out through the doors.

"Vaan! Wait! We're going to get caught!" I yelled after him as he continued to run, I paused for a moment, trying to think of a plan to get us out of here, alive.

''Come on!" he called behind him. The pounding rhythm of feet was getting louder; I turned and ran after Vaan. Guards or thieves, either way I'd be killed. I came to a garden courtyard; Vaan was halfway up the steps, waiting. He was looking up, I followed his gaze. The Ifrit. The flagship of the 10th Archadian fleet. Pretty impressive. Bombs dropped from it into the main palace courtyard. The rebels had clearly arrived.

I resumed running, up the large stone staircase. We reached an open top walkway and I skidded to a halt. I glanced over the side. Fires burned in the courtyard, screams, blood curdling screams resonated from below, either from within the fire or around it, the smell of burnt flesh brought tears to my eyes and resurfaced the old nightmares that were memories. I vowed to stop this suffering two years ago, and where had I gotten to? An eighteen year old girl trying to save her kingdom and avenge her family. No hope, no chance, no one left to fight for.

I took a deep breath, remembering the pursuing footsteps behind me. I ran, just as I have always done. Vaan and I slid to a stop when the viera appeared on a hover bike in front of us. I turned to run back the other way but the man was running towards us. Trapped. Imperial guards were spilling out onto the walkway behind him. I'm not going down without a fight. The thieves can fight with me or against me but I will fight, either way. I drew my sword with a flourish and held it before me with two hands as I narrowed my eyes. The man stopped when he reached us. The guards didn't appear to have noticed us yet. I turned to run toward the viera, I could take her down and use the bike.

"Ugh, don't do that." the man groaned, resting his head in his hand, 'You can't escape.' He chuckled and raised his head to look directly at us, '_Give_ me the magicite.'

"If we do you'll just leave us here to die." I countered.

The man looked past us and at the viera, "Plan B." he called to her and she flew away over the edge of the walkway just as I reached her. He walked closer. Vaan and I backed away. My pulse thudded in my ears. He walked faster. We turned and fled. He began to run too. Faster. He caught up with us and grabbed Vaan's arm. The thief flung himself and Vaan over the wall.

The guards had noticed me now. And I am not getting left behind. I ran and dived off the walkway. The fires loomed closer and closer.

My hand caught the bike miraculously as it turned. I hung onto the side. The man was also hanging on by just a hand, he was also holding on to Vaan, who had the orange nethicite in his other hand. That was the only thing keeping him alive right now.

"Hold... Still!" the man said through gritted teeth at Vaan, who was struggling. The bike was failing, we were going down.

"It's not heeding me." called the viera. We all plummeted into an overflow drain leading into the Garamsythe waterway.

_Garamsythe Waterway, Rabanastre, Dalmasca, Ivalice_

I groaned and put my hand to my forehead to find it covered in a warm and sticky liquid. I swallowed and the taste of iron and salt washed through my mouth. I had cut my lip and my head. Nothing too serious. I carefully felt my head; there was gash by my hairline. My hair covered it though.

The thief, unharmed apparently, was sat watching the war that now ensued outside the palace. Explosions and death cries echoed around us. The noises brought back terrible memories from when my father and brother died. I could imagine the same sea of blood out there, at the palace right now. I closed my eyes and tried to push the images from my mind.

"The hover just disappeared. It didn't fade, it just dropped." explained the viera in a calm voice, examining the bike.

"Looks like we'll just have to go the old fashioned way." said the thief, 'on foot.' He turned around to face us and the viera rose gracefully to stand by him. I furrowed my brow. They were just going to leave us?! "And we," said the man, "are going to have to stick together." He smiled smugly and folded his arms across his chest. "Not many viera where you come from, thief?" he directed at Vaan, who was staring at the viera.

"It's Vaan! Not 'thief.'" said Vaan angrily.

"And you?" he asked, looking at me. I could feel the blood begin to trickle steadily down my head as anger and disgust filled me.

"Maia." I replied curtly, 'What about you?' Fury dripped slowly into my voice.

"Balthier, sky pirate," I made a small, almost inaudible gasp but the viera's ears still flickered towards me, "and this is Fran.'"

Balthier glanced quickly down at the orange magicite Vaan held.

"Don't even _think _you're getting this." Vaan said putting the magicite into his back pocket.

"Thought never even crossed my mind." Balthier said innocently as he walked deeper into the waterway. The rest of us followed.

We went further into the waterway and it became more dangerous and deadly with each step we took. I grasped my sword tightly, monsters and creatures scared me, not as much as they used to but I had to learn to fight them if I was to be a sky pirate.

Rats and ghosts mainly blocked our path, yes, ghosts. They didn't take a human form and swords did harm them, which was good news for us.

I found an old dagger, rusting, at the edge of a channel and picked it up. I smiled to myself, I hadn't used a dagger since I was thirteen, I trained myself to use one when Zelos wouldn't teach me. It was easily concealed which made it easier to hide from my brother.

I tucked the dagger carefully inside my boot. The four of us continued along the narrow edges of the waterway channels. After walking down a set of stairs we came to a dead end. There were gates but they were tightly closed. I tried to lift them and Vaan tried to help but they were heavy and drenched in water and slime. My hands smelt rancid and horrible afterwards.

Then there were clashes of metal upon metal and cries of fighting.

"She's down here! We've got her now! Let's see how the rebels do without her!" These were just some of the many comments I heard above us.

A young girl, about nineteen, was being cornered at the end of a narrow wall, which was a long way up so the girl could either drown in the waterway channel to her right or fall off the end or to her left and die on impact in front of us. She wouldn't be captured by soldiers, she was a rebel. She had short light brown hair and wore a short skirt and a white flowing jacket. She looked like a bit of an angel, or at least Vaan thought so, he was staring up at her, unable to close his mouth. I tsked.

Suddenly Vaan ran forward to the bottom of the stone wall, it was a bit like one of those old sacrifice planks.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" he yelled up at the girl. She turned to look at him. My heart thudded faster, louder. No... It couldn't be...

The girl looked wary but quickly weighed up her options in her mind and jumped just as a guard made a grab for her. Vaan caught her. I felt my eyes widen when I saw her stood in all her majesty. That was who she was, her majesty. It was Ashe, my cousin! She was dead though, the Marquis of Bhujerba announced it himself. I caught her eye and gently shook my head, she nodded in return. She obviously understood what it was like, to have to hide.

More Imperials thundered down the steps behind the metal gates. The gates were winched open from their side. The gates rose up with a tremendous clanking and the guards, five of them, ran into what had become a small arena.

Ashe drew her sword and charged forward, hurling herself at her attackers. Balthier drew his gun and joined the fight. Fran let arrows loose upon the Imperials. Vaan looked at me and nodded toward me, I nodded back and we ran into the fray, swords held high. Five against five, we were faster though and the fight was quickly over. The last guard fell with a crash to his knees and then he keeled over with a pain filled gasp. I'd already killed so many, it didn't affect me as much as it used to but guilt throbbed through me.

"What's your name then?" Vaan asked. Ashe looked down at the ground for a moment.

"...Amalia." She was in the same position as me, a princess trying to reclaim her kingdom. "Where did you get that?!" She said pointing at the orange nethicite Vaan held.

"Stole it. From the treasury." Vaan said with a grin across his face. Balthier exhaled loudly and looked away. I smiled, men and their possessiveness.

"Thieves..." Ashe sighed, "well, it seems I must take whatever help I can get, until I'm reunited with what remains of the resistance."

Fran looked around and at the bodies lifeless on the muddy stone floor, "I really hate to break up the conversation but if those guards don't report back, which they clearly won't, more guards will be sent to find them." She said in her throaty voice.

We all nodded and I led the way. Leaping over gaps in the stone work and fighting our way through slime monsters known as Flans we made our way towards the exit. Nasty little things, those Flans. We ran up a staircase at the end of the channel and Fran skilfully shot the sewer rats running aimlessly around at the top of the stairs. Great aim, most viera have a good aim, but Fran was extremely good, she must have been a wood warder, a bit like grandmother, I thought.

There was a long walk along a big expanse of stone to the other side where another staircase lead down, back into the channel and the way out. I felt vulnerable, out in the open. Exposed.

I faltered at the top of the stairs. Something didn't feel right... Balthier strode past me. He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and frowned slightly. Vaan then walked by and gave me a quick smile, the corners of my lips turned up into a grin. I'm being stupid, there's nothing I can't handle up here.

The group had paused a little way in front of me. I walked confidently past them all, leading the way. I heard them follow me. But suddenly, they stopped.

I carried on walking, scowling as I thought about Balthier. That… That... heartbreaker! How can Fran stand him?!

"Don't move!" Someone behind me yelled. I flicked my head around. And snorted in a rather unladylike manner when I saw it was Balthier, I am not falling for that one. I kept on walking, not looking back.

"Wait! Maia!" I turned around again. It was Vaan this time. Something wasn't right. His eyes were wide; he was scared, for me. What could make him afraid for me? He knows I can handle myself. I held my breath and froze. A large drop of slime landed on my shoulder, on my leather waistcoat. My heart thudded violently in my chest. I slowly lifted my head to the ceiling, dreading what I would see. My breathing quickened, as did my heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A huge bloody Flan was sitting on the ceiling, staring down at me leeringly. I had come all this way just to be suffocated by a fat Flan. Great. I couldn't move. The others were all yelling at me to move but the connection between my brain and my feet was lost. Quick, pounding footsteps echoed the rhythm of my heart. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, or was that the footsteps? I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the painful end.

Suddenly someone, or something, slammed into me, knocking my breath out of me. We rolled together across the viscous like floor, which had a stench that was almost unbearable, away from the Flan on the ceiling. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Blinking, I stared innocently up into the face of my rescuer. Balthier?! He saved me?! I narrowed my eyes and pressed against his chest, to which he held me in a tight, crushing embrace. I squirmed and pushed against his chest again but my hands were still shaking. I looked up at him, wrinkling my nose in anger and disgust. I found my self gazing into his eyes, his cornflower blue eyes. They shone like ice in the thin shaft of sunlight from the ceiling above us, a dazzling sight. Perfect with his short, tousled, fawn coloured hair. No! I shook my head and scowled menacingly, Balthier raised one eyebrow. That does it! I pushed against him once more and rolled gracefully backward and stood, leaving him sprawled on the floor. Good looks do not equate to a good personality, especially in Balthier's case.

I brushed my hair back from my face and caught Vaan grinning at the exchange between Balthier and me. I smiled back at him.

The Flan suddenly dropped down and blocked my view of Vaan.

"You ok?" Said Balthier with a smile. I nodded non-committedly and turned back to the Flan.

Normally these things are half my size; this one was three times taller than me. Its piggy brown eyes caught me and it spun, lashing out with slimy tentacles. It hit me around my head and I fell to my knees. Wiping the slime off my face I looked at the battle that broke out before me. With a normal Flan a sword could kill it but this, this was a monster, a huge mass of vile, semi-solid slime, and you can't just poke a giant ball of slime with a sword and expect it to die. We were losing the battle. Vaan's arm hung limply by his side, even Fran and Balthier, sky pirates who have travelled the whole Ivalice, were looking battered. And Ashe, or Amalia, was determined but weakening before my eyes.

I could kill it. I should. I must! Memories filled with the warning hounded my mind but reason and need triumphed. I'm not a silly, weak sixteen year old girl anymore. I can handle it. I must...

Fire. A Flan's great weakness. I closed my eyes, vulnerable and exposed. I concentrated and felt the magick, the Mist, flowing through me. Magick is Mist. Mist controls the climates, the more concentrated the Mist the more severe the climate is. Sometimes in dense Mist you can see the Mist as swirls of smoke like form. I've never seen Mist that dense before though. Mist collects in all people and creatures who can then release it as magick.

The magick flowed through me, pulsing, lifting my hair lightly like a soft breeze. It felt good to release two years of bottled up Mist from my body. The magick swirled in pale orange smoke around me. In my mind I pictured fire melting the Flan. Unconsciously I raised my hand and let the magick fly. As I open my eyes I saw the magick released as fire, the vicious flames surrounded the giant Flan and it melted before my eyes.

My face was set in shock. I can control it. I can use my magick again! A grin spread across my face as I looked around at the others. They were all smiling back at me. I never even drew my sword yet I won us this fight.

Then I remembered with a gasp. "Vaan! Your arm!"

"It's alright. Just a bit sore." He said calmly but his arm still hung sickeningly from his shoulder. I rushed over to him and gently felt his arm. He winced as I touched it.

"Yeah, because that's just 'sore'. You've broken it. And you were going to just carry on and say it's _sore_?!" I raised my voice a bit. I was so worried about him; he's only a boy, just seventeen. I sighed loudly and gently held his arm. I quickly summoned my magick and I visualised the bones mending and fusing together again.

"How did you do that?!" exclaimed Vaan, "I tried a healing spell but it just eased the pain."

"I was a very... powerful... caster when I was sixteen, but I haven't practiced in a while." I looked up and gave him a sad little smile.

"We must continue or the Imperials will catch up with us." Said Ashe, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of us.

We all ran swiftly through the remaining channels, sprinting over the puddles and through the mud, until we reached the central overflow. Ashe gingerly pushed open one of the tall metal gates and we all walked in cautiously, our eyes flicking back and forth watching for Imperials. Suddenly Ashe froze. Then I saw it, what made Ashe freeze. Why can't this be even slightly easy? A small glow was making its way towards us. It was a tiny floating, fire ball. But as I learnt a long time ago things aren't always what they seem. The little, deceiving fire ball came to rest in front of us and burst into giant flames and when they settled a flame spirit in the shape of a horse stood before us. Flames formed it and sparks flew from its hooves. The mane was a torrent of flame, Firemane. I'd heard legends about this one. The only flame spirit to inhabit the waterway.

I pulled my sword from its sheath and struck at the beast, the others soon followed my lead. The magicite within my sword whispered to me promises of enhancing my spells, just as it had three years ago when I first got it. I channelled my magick through it whilst the others used their weapons to strike the beast before us. The flames licked my face and caressed my limbs but I continued to lash out with both my sword and my magick. The stallion reared and shrieked hideously and it became a small glowing ball again, it flew away promptly.

I never want to see so much as an ember in my life again. We all healed our own wounds now; Mist doesn't take long to accumulate inside the body again. When our skin was flawless and burn free we climbed the last staircase, exhausted and naive.

If only we hadn't climbed those stairs, but we did. Guards surrounded us at the top of the stairs. Defeated I hung my head. They wanted to arrest us for thievery and assisting a rebel. How did they know? Did we let an Imperial escape? No matter now anyway.

"Let them go! They didn't do anything!" Yelled Ashe as they led her away in cuffs.

"What _are_ you doing?" asked Balthier but they took Ashe away. Cuffs were shackled on Vaan, Balthier, Fran and me.

"Wait! He didn't know what he was doing!" Cried a voice behind me in the gathering crowd. I turned my head to see who it was. A girl about Vaan's age was trying to fight through the guards. "Vaan!" She called again.

"Penelo. Stay back." Said Vaan sheepishly. The guards were looking at her and whispering amongst themselves.

"Go!" I urged her. Her face was torn and she looked so confused and upset. "Before they take you too." The guards began leading us away when Balthier broke free for a moment and went to the girl, Penelo. He gave her a handkerchief.

"Here, look after this until I bring Vaan back." Then he was led away with the rest of us to prison. Well, Nalbina Dungeons, not really a prison.

_Nalbina Dungeons, Nalbina Fortress, Nalbina, Ivalice_

The guards took our cuffs off and led us to an old storeroom. Balthier yanked his wrists out of the hands of the guard behind him. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the guard. I tried to escape my guard but he grunted and let me go. I looked round to him suspiciously, he raised his foot and before I could move his booted me in the back. I flew forward and I fell hard. Whiplash. My head smacked the dusty concrete floor. Blackness.

I awoke to an unbearable pain in my head. I remained laid on the floor for a little while until the room came into focus. I blinked a few times then slowly pushed myself up. I sat swaying slightly. The pain was easing away slowly but it was leaving me extremely dizzy and confused. It was a throbbing pulse in my head. Standing up I realised that my sword had been taken. I began frantically patting the sides of my trousers, ignoring the pain it caused. My stone! I then felt it in my right pocket where I'd left it. I sighed in relief. That stone can not fall into the Empire's grasp, if Cid got his hands on it... I don't even want to think about it.

Right, dungeons. Sealed off so the prisoners roamed around uncuffed and somewhat free .No weapon. Fantastic. Wait! I quickly bent down to my boot, immediately regretted it as the violent throb in my head increased in tempo. Yes, my dagger was still there!

"Up then now, are we, Sleeping Princess?" Balthier! How did he know?! By the Gods, I'm going to kill him. I whirled round, eyes wide with anger and shock. He was lounging across a pile of rubble in the corner, still as laid back as ever. My head searing with the pain, it was agony; I tried to blink and stop the room blurring. I studied his face closely; he didn't know I was a princess. I remember, the Sleeping Princess was a story, my dad used to read it to me when I was little. I felt my eyes begin to tear up and I quickly dropped my head, wiping the half formed tears away. I wish he was still here.

Suddenly a wave of pain in my head overcame me and I fell to my knees. Digging my nails into my scalp in an attempt to distract myself from the pain I heard Balthier push himself off the rocks and his footsteps become louder as he came over to me. He supported me and helped me over to a nearby rock.

I opened my eyes and wiped the remaining tears away before I pulled back my curtain of hair. Balthier was crouched in front of me. Strands of hair partially blocked my view of him.

"Here." He said quietly as he put his hands on either side of my head. I felt the magick he was channelling and the throb in my head became a gentler pulsing. "I think you'll live now." He said with his cocky smile.

"Thanks..." I said with a little smile. Balthier gathered the matted strands of hair around my face and tucked them behind my ear. He smiled sweetly at me. Inside I was screaming at myself. The pain had made me vulnerable and weak, I just wanted to sleep and had almost lost the will the fight.

"Right, best see where Vaan's got to." He said suddenly, standing up. I bowed my head and shook it gently. I would never let him see me in such a vulnerable state again.

"Where are he and Fran?" I asked looking up at him.

"Fran's looking for way out and Vaan's wandered off, probably found trouble by now." He said it like it was obvious, "Shall we?" I nodded and walked over to him. I stood next to him in the doorway and the sight before us was awful. Prisoners sat around in the mud, I hope it was mud, wearing nothing but cloths or sacks for clothes. The stench was nauseating; I looked around and noticed some of the prisoners were decomposing with some of the live prisoners actually ripping flesh from the decaying bodies for food. I swallowed and wrinkled my nose. The contrast between us and the people sitting around on the floor was huge. Balthier in his pristine white shirt and me with my relatively clean shirt surrounded by dirty beings of just flesh and bone.

We walked through and saw a variety of races, humans, Bangaa, Seeqs, all in the same situation. I sure hope Fran's found a way out...

Balthier and I reached the arena. We looked down into it; the arena was a huge pit in the ground. Bones lay around the outside and it smelt terrible. Vaan was in the arena... and three Seeqs, fat, pig-like creatures, were walking toward him, one grasped a wooden club menacingly. He knows how to find trouble, that one.

Balthier swung himself over the fence and landed in front of Vaan. I sighed loudly and stood up on the fence. Below I saw Balthier smirk and beckon to the Seeqs, not a very clever race, they roared with anger and, enraged, they charged for Balthier and Vaan. They were both good with their fists. But I've got a dagger.

I fell gracefully into the arena and kicked the Seeq holding a club; he fell flat on his face. I laughed but he quickly clambered to his podgy little feet. I dodged the swing of his club. Striking with my dagger, I moved like lightning. I glanced over at the other two to see how they were doing. Big mistake. The club thwacked me in the middle of my back. I flew forward violently, for the second time that day. Although this time I managed to put my feet in front of me. I slid across the slate floor and skidded to a halt. I turned around and charged at the fat bullies. I joined Vaan and Balthier in just pummelling them to a bloody pulp with my fists. I slit their skin with what once had been my well-manicured nails. Soon the three of them were all lying dead on the arena floor. I doubled over breathing hard to try and regain my breath. Vaan and Balthier, too, were breathless. But we didn't have much time to rest, Imperials lead by a judge were marching down the stairs into the spectators area of the arena.

We were trapped. Judges decided whether you lived or died, and this judge, who wore an intricate helm, barked commands at the Imperials with a voice filled with disgust and anger, not one a sky pirate, a thief and renegade princess, who is supposed to dead, should cross. Suddenly Balthier grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the gate. I frowned as I stumbled after him unable to loosen the tight grip he held my arm in. I glanced behind me at Vaan, I gave him a look that showed the hidden fear I felt inside me. Would Balthier and Fran really protect us or would they just leave us at the first chance they got? Vaan shrugged his shoulders as we hastily ran to the wrought iron gate at the side.

Fran had opened the gate about a foot, just enough to crawl under it. Balthier released me and slipped under the gate, nice to know he had so much concern for my safety. I let Vaan scramble under the gate before me. I hesitated, I stole a glance over my shoulder at the judge. He wore bronze armour and a red cloak with the Empire's gold insignia on it.

Something hit my foot, Vaan had tapped it. I dropped to the ground and slid under the gate. We watched in silence as four Bangaa, lizard like humanoids, followed the imperials down the stairs, snarling as they went.

"Judges… More like executioners." Balthier sneered. I looked at him, how did he know so much about the Empire? Where did he come from? How did he and Fran meet? So many questions surrounded him; I didn't know him at all, nor Fran or Vaan. We were all strangers banded together in a tough situation. They didn't know anything about me either… I wished I could just escape but princesses can't, they're trapped. To me this prison was freedom.

My attention was drawn back to the lizards on the stairs, "where is he?!" snarled the biggest Bangaa, who was covered in all sorts of gold piercings, mostly in his ears, which looked like limp fox tails attached to his head. His long snout was also pierced, this wasn't unusual in Bangaa.

"Who?" asked the judge coldly.

"Balthier!" A wanted sky pirate, eh? I'm as good as dead if I stay with him at all then; maybe it's better if we all separate after this. I might stick with Vaan though…

"Well, he's clearly not here, Ba'gamnan." The judge was getting impatient.

"I saw you take him away after he gave a Rabanastran girl something!" Penelo! This Bangaa had clearly gotten the wrong end of the stick. I chewed my lip anxiously; she could be in danger now. This… Ba'gamnan wanted Balthier badly.

"We let you in here out of friendship but we have no need of head hunters, take him out of here!" the judge ordered. Some imperials led the Bangaa up the stairs. Ba'gamnan and his cronies shuffled up the stairs followed by most of the imperials. The judge and the rest of the imperials left the arena; they left through a door on the right.

"There's a door protected by strong magicks through there," Fran said, breaking the silence, "the Mist flows through there so it must be escaping somewhere, but even for my talents the door it would be impossible to open."

"Can we trust her?" said Vaan to Balthier, in front of Fran. Well, Balthier's not going to say no now, is he? I thought with a sigh.

"Viera's noses are very sharp when it comes to anything, especially Mist." He replied, "shall we?" he waved his hand forward in a courteous way, "Ladies first." I snorted delicately.

"So I can get killed first, is that it?" I stood still where I was. Balthier strode ahead without raising an eyebrow but he wasn't used to being treated this way by women. Fran followed him. We all walked cautiously down the corridor after the judge.

A small alcove to the right of us came into view further down the corridor. It was filled with weapons. Bows, guns, swords, lances, daggers, you name it; it was bound to be there. This was where all the confiscated articles ended up, snatched from prisoners as they're left to rot in this hellhole. I saw the jewelled hilt of my sword sticking up near the edge of the pile. Thank the goddesses it wasn't taken by an imperial. I rushed toward it and pulled it from the mountain of weapons. I paused for a moment while the others collected their own belongings. I gazed upwards at the ceiling, it depicted the days of crystal when the goddesses, Virtusa and Lumia, cease to exist and their brother, the god, Vulcan, returns to power with the help of crystal beings. I don't believe in the teachings of the Kiltias, my father did, he said believing in the goddesses gave him something unimaginably precious. I remember asking him what that was and he shook his head, in time, dear one he said to me.

I was so lost in memories that I didn't hear the light footsteps behind me. A cold blade was suddenly against my throat, I clawed at the hand that held the shivering knife. But the Imperial wore armour that covered his hands and the shard of metal was pushed harder into my neck.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No way did I come this _far_ to be killed." I snarled through my teeth. The Imperial backed away taking me with him. There was a whistle of air by my ear and a thud. The guard dropped dead.

Fran lowered her bow and walked out the alcove. Balthier winked at me as he followed her. I didn't notice, I was stood trying to understand what had happened.

"You ok?" It was Vaan, "You had _me_ scared there." He said with a small laugh.

I tried to smile reassuringly, "I'm fine, just a little shell shocked. I forgot for a moment that this is life or death."

"What'd you mean?"

"I'm not used to this sky pirating," I laughed nervously, "hey. Who was that girl who tried to stop the guards taking you? The one Balthier gave his handkerchief to."

"Oh, that's Penelo. She's an orphan, like me." He stared at the ground as we walked down the corridors, "Her family looked after me before the war, my parents died from disease. Her family was killed in the war. My brother, Reks, was killed by Basch, the traitor knight, two years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. There was nothing anyone could have done." He looked up from the ground and at me. "What's your story then?"

It was then my turn to look at the ground, I couldn't lie to his face. "My mother died when I was born and my father and brother died fighting for our country, Lanziana." It was mostly truth.

"That doesn't tell me anything about you though. What did you do before the war? How do you know how to fight so well?"

I sighed heavily. Now for the real lies. "I… I worked in my father's blacksmith shop. If you make weapons all day you might as well learn how to use them."

"Ah. What about your magick?"

"What about it?"

"It's so strong. You must have practised for years, not even skilled casters have that kind of power though."

"Well, I practised a lot until my sixteenth birthday; you know at sixteen, eighteen and twenty one your power increases, right?" He nodded, "mine became more powerful then and… and…" I broke off, unable to think about that day, the day I never used magick again. And my lack of practice meant my father and brother died. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. "Sorry, um, my father said I get my power from my mother's side." I wiped the half formed tears away quickly and ran on ahead, I heard Vaan behind me, silent apart from his footsteps. He'd seen me wipe the tears away. Silly, helpless girl, the two people who should never see you as weak have now seen you cry I thought as I ran ahead.

Up ahead Fran and Balthier had stopped outside a large hall. It was full of guards.

"And how are we going to get through this one?" I sighed. There was a yell to my right. We'd been spotted. I threw my head back and looked at the ceiling. Torture cages hung in rows above us; an idea was forming in my head.

"Give me your gun!" I said to Balthier.

"What…?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

I yelled in frustration, "do it!" Reluctantly he handed his gun to me. I pointed it at the ceiling and squeezed the trigger. I reloaded and shot again. I did this three more times when suddenly five cages crashed down to the ground crushing the approaching imperials. I handed the gun back to Balthier with a smug little smile.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" asked Balthier, trying to sound uninterested.

"Never shot a gun in my life before." And with that we all broke into a run, Balthier was left speechless, for once.

When we reached the door a mage was opening it. Fran was right, strong magicks surrounded the old wooden door. The door opened and the judge strode through it followed by some imperials. The four of us crept in behind him before the door closed.

The judge waved his hand and his entourage left him. There was a large pit in the centre of the room, the judge walked towards the lone cage hanging at its edge. We hid behind a large block of stone close to the pit.

Basch? The traitor knight? No. He was meant to be dead… He was chained inside the cage; his blond hair was matted and had grown long and tangled. A large scar was etched upon his cheek below his eye.

The judge removed his helmet to reveal short blond hair, the same as Basch's. The judge turned and I saw his face. He looked exactly like Basch!

"Not dead yet, brother?" said the judge, "better you're in here than out on the streets of Rabanastre, safer here. Imagine if the people found out you were still alive. Why, they'd tear you limb from limb for ruining their lives." Basch just grunted and the judge laughed cruelly and walked out.

"Now's our chance." said Fran. We all leapt out from our hiding place and ran for the pit.

"Free me. I can help you." I looked up at Basch; my cousin lost everything because of him.

"Help us?" Vaan also looked up at Basch, his eyes full of fury and hurt. Vaan leapt at the cage and clung onto it like a leech, shaking it violently. "You single handily ruined Dalmasca, and killed my brother!"

I heard yells down the corridor, "Vaan. Please. He's not worth it." I begged.

"I'm dropping it." called Fran, kicking a lever nearby. She and Balthier also grabbed the cage. I cursed and caught the chain which was pulled taught meaning the cage had hit the bottom. I used the bottom of my shirt to protect my hands as I slid gracefully down the chain.

I stopped on top of the remains of the cage. We'd blocked the tunnel one way with rubble from where the cage smashed through. Only one way forward then. I looked at the rest of the group. Balthier stood between Vaan and Basch. Vaan clearly wanted revenge.

'Don't kill him. We could use another sword arm.' Balthier reasoned. Vaan lunged at Basch again but Balthier threw him back onto the floor. "You'll have time for that later, after we get out of here."

I jumped down and helped Vaan up but held him back from Basch, he tensed under my grip. "Don't. Is he worth it?" I whispered and he relaxed slightly.

"You have my sword." said Basch. I released Vaan and walked past them all. I turned around again to face them.

"Let's get out of this place then. Standing around never gets anything done." I said. Balthier lifted one corner of his mouth in his usual cocky smile. I smiled grimly and spun on the spot, continuing down the dark passage.

_Barheim Passage, Between the Dalmascan Estersand and Nalbina, Ivalice_

'Reks. I remember your brother and I'm very sorry for what happened to him.'

"You killed him." replied Vaan.

"No. That was my twin brother, Gabranth, the judge."

"A twin brother? Fancy that." said Balthier.

"Yeah. Convenient that." I said, "this is ridiculous. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Who knows what lurks down here."

"Girl's got a point. Better find some light. Fast."

"Wow. You agree with me for once, Balthier." I said sarcastically. He ignored me.

"I've found a fuse box!" yelled Vaan.

"Fuse is gone though. Ask that Bangaa down there at the bottom of the staircase." Balthier pointed at the merchant sat under a small candle. We all ran down the stairs towards the shadowed figure sat at the bottom.

"Um… Hello. Do you have a spare fuse? We need to get out and the exit is sort of… well…" I stuttered; it had dawned on me that we were trapped and the only way out was to carry on through the passage.

"Well let's just say our entrance created a bigger bang than intended." offered Balthier, "the result being the exit to Nalbina is now a dead end."

"Ah, that was my way in an' out. Looks like I'm stuck 'ere too. Fuse? 'Ere. Made it meself. Better than most if I don't say so meself."

Vaan put the fuse in the box and the lights flickered on. Basch pressed the button next to the huge wrought iron gate blocking the way to the rest of the passage. There was a huge clanking and the gate rose up, but as it did the lights blinked and dimmed.

"The lights and the gate mechanics must run off the same circuit" said Fran as we walked through to the next room.

A chill ran down my spine as the lights suddenly began to dim again but this time they didn't stop. The lights were going out.

"What's going on?" asked Vaan, sounding as nervous as I probably looked, "one of those?" He pointed at a grotesque insect like creature in the corner. It was gorging itself on the energy from the conduit, which also happened to be powering the lights.

"Mimics. I've heard they have a love for energy. They'll give it back if you ask nicely… Sticking it with a sword helps too." Balthier said sarcastically.

I drew my sword and charged at the mimic. I cut off one its metallic coloured legs and electric blue blood sprayed my boot, it screamed. Vaan and Basch ran over to join me in the pest extermination, the lights were still fading.

"I should also mention things get worse in the dark." Said Balthier cryptically, "a lot worse."

A zombie, yes, zombie, decayed flesh, rotten smell and everything, rose up out of the ground beside me. I let out strangled scream of horror. I shrieked as the undead soldier lunged for me. I put up my hand, attempting to coax some magick out of it, and nothing. The zombie stumbled towards me again. A bang sounded and it staggered backwards. Balthier.

I had time to gather myself and unleash the Mist in me. I still hadn't used more than a tenth of my power ever. Maybe it was time to try using some more… A bright white light appeared and surrounded the undead creature. It was vaporised. I still hadn't used that much magick though I thought with a smile. With the mimic dead the lights began to brighten again. I sighed with relief, then I realised with a frown that they were dimming again.

"Oh no, you don't." I muttered under my breath as I ran round the corner to the next room. I was right; another mimic was draining the power. After killing that one the five of us kept on running until we found the next mimic, this was becoming tiresome. Find one, kill one, find one, kill one. I just thanked the Goddesses there were no more zombies.

We soon came to a small stretch of passage where, for once, the lights didn't suddenly dim. Basch found some armour and a sword on a dead imperial whilst I sat on a lump of sandy rock utterly exhausted. Putting my head in my hands and pushing my string like hair out of my face I took a deep breath and thought of the people who were counting on me, who needed me. I had to continue, no matter how tired I was.

"C'mon, Maia. Sooner we get out of here the sooner we can take down the Empire." Vaan said as he walked in front of me. I nodded determinedly and followed him and the others as they sprinted down the narrow passage way. Back to vanquishing mimics, I guess.

My sword quickly became coated in the viscous blue blood of the metallic creatures and the passage was becoming damper, I could smell it.

Corridor after damned corridor, would we ever find a way out of this cursed labyrinth? Then we came to cavern with a beautiful, colourful ceiling. Then I took a mental step back and my mouth dropped with disgust when I realised what the 'ceiling' really was.

A torrent of goo poured from the 'ceiling' and with it were mini mimics. Four jewelled legs stood at the four corners of the cavernous room, the 'ceiling' being the body.

The mimic queen let out an ear deafening screech and Vaan, Balthier, Fran and Basch scattered to take care of the mini mimics leaving me, the one who was scared of monsters, to deal with the queen of the disgusting bugs. Brilliant. As I gritted my teeth and tried to devise a plan in my very scrambled brain I didn't notice one of her legs moving toward me.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The queen scooped me up like _I_ was the bug.

"Put me down, you overgrown spider!" I struggled against her metallic grip. Then I realised the advantage and scrambled across her outstretched leg onto her back. I was trembling with fear, I hate monsters and I hate tombs and dark places. But now was not the time to be scared. Acting on instinct I drew my sword and raised it above my head with both hands, I drove it into her back with all my strength and blue blood spurted from the wound covering my arms. The queen squealed with pain so I speared her with my sword again but deeper this time. She fell to her knees, screaming as she did. I lost my balance and fell. The floor was so far away and everything slowed down as I hurtled toward either my death or a lot of broken bones. I squeezed my eyes and my mouth shut.

Someone caught me and I could sense their arms would leave bruises for me to deal with in the morning. I opened my eyes to see who had caught me. It was Balthier. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"When will you learn that I can look after myself?"

"Sorry. I'll let you fall next time. I just didn't want to see your pretty face all battered and bruised."

"My _back_ is bruised," I scowled, "put me down!"

"As you wish." He said innocently and he dropped me. I gasped and got to my feet, luckily only my pride was broken. How dare he?!

Then the walls began to crumble. It looked like we were running again. Vaan held out a hand and pulled me into a run up a constricted corridor towards a pinprick of light in the distance. We were all sprinting for our lives as the walls collapsed behind us. The light grew brighter and my heart lifted higher. We were going to make it.

_Dalmascan Estersand, Dalmasca, Ivalice_

We burst out into the searing brightness of the desert sun as the exit behind us caved in. I took a few steps into the desert then fell to knees, laughing. No more dark passages, no more lights going out. Free! At last. Then it dawned on me, this is what it would take to free my people from the clutches of Archadia.

"And the leading man triumphs again." Balthier said arrogantly. I laughed once at how ridiculous he sounded then I paused, still sat on the hot sand, to look around. This was definitely the Estersand. There was a village nearby with a crystal that, with a little magick, would take us back to Rabanastre. I guess this is where we would have to split up and go our separate ways, we no longer had to all stick together but in my mind I thought I might stay with Vaan a little while, practice my thieving and fighting skills, learn to be a sky pirate at last.

"There's an orange crystal in that village over there." I said pointing towards the distant river Nebra to the little near invisible village on the horizon.

"Finally I can go back to _real _sky pirating." Murmured Balthier. Vaan sighed, I knew how he felt, back to our seemingly aimless lives and to just dreaming of being free to go where we please. Vaan pulled me to my feet and we travelled across the desert hills to the little village.

We soon reached the few huts that made up the village at the edge of the river. I suddenly felt quite sad that I probably wouldn't see Basch, Fran and even Balthier again. Escaping had been one big dose of adrenaline into my life. I would miss it.

I touched the crystal and it shimmered. Rabanastre materialised in front of us, in truth I had never been so happy to see the bustling city before.

I looked behind me at Vaan, who shot me a smile, and then back at the city in front of me. But Balthier and Fran were already gone. Good riddance. I turned back to Vaan and smiled a true smile.

"Hey, you wanna meet Penelo? I'll bet she's back at the shop"

"Yeah, sure." Vaan then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the streets, only stopping to snatch a coin purse from an imperial in the bazaar. I laughed as we were chased down alleys with Vaan still holding my hand and dragging me behind him.

We slipped in the shop where Penelo worked before the imperial saw. I burst out laughing again and leaned back against the wooden door, I'd never been so happy in my life, danger gave me the addicting adrenaline rush I'd been seeking.

Vaan was talking to a young, raggedy boy when I finally stopped smiling enough to concentrate again. I walked closer so I could hear the conversation more clearly.

"…Penelo?"

"Migelo said Penelo were kidnapped an' the kidnappers would exchange her for some sky pirat'."

"I have a pretty good idea who that might be." I said butting into the conversation, "Sandsea, anyone?" Vaan nodded and we sprinted out the little shop and round the corner, down the street until we came to the giant wooden doors leading into the Sandsea. I pushed the doors wide and strode in.

Vaan pushed ahead and ran up the stairs in front of us. I glanced at Tomaj, who was stood behind the bar drying a glass, he smiled at me and I gave a little wave and a smile in return then turned my gaze back to the stairs heading upstairs to the balcony overlooking the bar where I was sure I'd find Balthier. He'd better rescue that girl, Penelo; it was his fault she'd been taken in the first place.

When my foot touched the top step I saw Balthier and Fran sitting at a little table near the old wooden banister. There was an old Bangaa already stood by their table and Balthier looked annoyed as he held a hand over his face, only his mouth set in a snarl was visible.

"…your fault they kidnapped her!" The old Bangaa was clearly quite upset by Penelo's disappearance. Balthier then sighed and rested his head on his hand with his eyes closed, good, I'm glad he's getting told off like a schoolboy.

"Migelo!" Vaan stepped forward.

"Ah, Vaan, m'boy. This 'ere sky pirate is the one Penelo's kidnappers want. You know she's been kidnapped, right? Lhusu mines in Bhujerba the note said."

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, me and Maia'll get her back."

"I know you will. Be swift and be safe. G' luck to ya both." Migelo then left and I walked closer to stand where he had stood.

"I owe you one." Said Balthier after Migelo had left. I turned wildly and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Right then, we all go and get Penelo from the mines." I answered.

"I'll give you the magicite if we do, it's what you want, right?" added Vaan.

"The Goddesses are toying with us." Said Fran with a sigh. Balthier stood up slowly.

"Oh, alright then. We leave for Bhujerba in an hour, meet me at the aerodrome." Vaan ran off with a smile across his face, clearly he was keen to go skypirating again.

I followed Fran and Balthier through the streets and around the plaza to the aerodrome on the western side of Rabanastre.

I watched Fran and Balthier go inside the drome and just lingered outside for a moment, staring into the golden abyss that was the Westersand, wondering if I'd ever take down the Empire. I was slowly losing faith in my quest. It was impossible. There isn't an army big enough to take down Archadia. Maybe I should give up and live in the deserts in self-exile.

I sighed and shut my weary eyes for a moment. Then I trudged up the steps into the aerodrome to meet with the others.

I walked over to where Balthier and Fran were sitting in the waiting area, wiping all hopelessness from my face as I did, I did not want them knowing I had a weakness.

"Right. I'm off to check the Strahl." Said Balthier, my ears pricked at the mention of his ship.

"I will wait here. For Vaan." Fran said, looking up from where she was sitting.

"You want to see the Strahl?" Balthier asked me.

I pondered my answer for a moment, "…Ok, it's been a long time since I've even seen an airship."

He led me to a door, which he unlocked with a key; presumably the steward gave him it when he docked the Strahl. We walked into the huge, bright hangar.

The Strahl sat there in all her grandeur; she was bronze and white with plasma turrets at the front.

I remember the last time I saw my ship, the Acacia; it was when I went back for the shard. I had built her from scratch, the Seeq mechanic at the palace's aerodrome taught me everything I knew. Glossair rings, skystones, joltstops, quasar engines, the lot. It was my secret hobby.

I couldn't help but gasp at the Strahl, the engineering, the design…

"Where… where did you get her?"

"The Strahl? I stole her," of course, I should've known, "I modified her though, she's a little on the temperamental side though but that's part of her charm." He sounded as though he were talking about a real person and he lost some of his haughtiness when he talked about his beloved ship.

"She's beautiful…" I walked in awe towards the magnificent creation before me. Balthier strode ahead and clicked a button near the door, steps unfolded from the opening door. Balthier climbed them then held out a hand towards me, I took it, not thinking as I was still mesmerised by the ship.

I nearly cried when I saw the cockpit, there were two seats, pilot and co-pilot, with four passenger seats. I crept toward the front tenderly, almost like I was examining an antique, the Strahl was far from old though, I could see that in the equipment Balthier had installed. I looked around for him. He'd gone to the back.

I walked towards him and saw a small cot like bed just the other side of the door and two more hatches further back, I assume they're more living quarters. There was also a little sort of kitchenette opposite the cot.

Balthier was looking at some wires near the floor. I crouched down a bit to see if I could help, or prove I was a better mechanic than he was. I fiddled with one of my bracelets while I looked on. Then it fell of the end of my wrist, I must have accidently unclasped it. I bent down to pick it up but when I did my gold pendant with my family crest and initials fell out from under my shirt where I'd kept it, a hidden reminder of whom I was. I stood back up, not realising it'd escaped its hiding place.

"There. That ought to be it. She's ready." He stood up and gave me an arrogant smile. But then his face was taken over by a frown.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms. He reached out towards my neck, "woah, what _are_ you doing?!" He grabbed my pendant and pulled it, and me, closer. I sighed, cursing my utter stupidity.

"Princess Alexandrina Remaia Lanziana. I knew there was something about you."

"So now I suppose you're going to hand me over and claim the bounty?"

"My bounty is worth a lot more than yours, there'd be no point. And why would I want to hand over a pretty thing like you, princess?"

"Don't call me that. I never wanted to be a princess and now I'm not, I'm dead."

"Oh, but we could change that, or_ I_ could, princess." Suddenly I realised he was trying to blackmail me.

"What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'll let you know, don't worry, your secret's safe with me. For now." I tore the necklace off my neck and thrust it in my pocket, I've been so stupid. I should never have worn that silly little trinket. I shoved past Balthier out into the hangar and back into the waiting area. I was fuming, how dare he threaten me?!

Vaan was waiting there and, surprisingly, so was Basch.

"I have business in Bhujerba, I heard you were going."

"Yes, we are." Balthier seemed to have just appeared behind me. I bit my lip in anger and tasted the iron of blood.

Balthier turned back to the hangar door and everyone followed. I trailed behind at the back of the group.

"This is your airship?!" clearly Vaan had an appreciation of airships, like myself. I watched on as he pushed past Balthier and bombarded him with questions. "How fast does she go? Could she take on the Ifrit? Where's the skystone?" I smiled a little at his excitement and uncrossed my arms. He reminded me of me before the war. So young, so naïve.

Then everyone boarded the Strahl, Balthier and Fran took their seats at the front and I sat next to Vaan and Basch sat behind me. Then we were off, to the skies, the skies I'd dreamed so long of.


End file.
